World So Cold
by Ardra
Summary: Sasuke remembers everything just before the end. Horrible summary, but don't let that deter you. Character Death, some Spoilers, sadness, and many more, possibly a yaoi if you squint.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto, or the song 'World So Cold', Marumoto-sama and Three Days Grace do respectively.

So, while reading the latest installment of Naruto, I was listening to my play list on Youtube, and like the good fan I am, I browse the chat boards to see what people had to say about the newest chapter. After reading the fourth idea that Sasuke is secretly using Madara to get stronger and to turn against him at the last second so he could return to Kanoha a hero, I had this idea... Simple, I suppose, but I liked how it sounded in my head and this is what the evil, freaking Twenty-Tailed Demon Plot Bunnies(this is the demon I am Jinchuriken of, I swear! It talks in my head, gives me ideas that I can either act upon or not, and when I do act upon the ideas, I turn into this writing demon similar to it!) spat out of it's ass for me to post on here...

Don't kill me!

**Discription:**Sasuke remembers what was forgotten just before the end.

**Bold=Lyrics  
><strong>  
><em>Italics= Flashback<em>

/Thoughts/

* * *

><p><strong>World So Cold<strong>  
><em>By: Ardra<em>

**I never thought**  
><strong>I'd feel this<strong>  
><strong>Guilty and I'm<strong>  
><strong>Broken down inside<strong>  
><strong>Living with myself<strong>  
><strong>Nothing but lies<strong>

Sasuke swallowed hard as he stepped up onto the platform in the middle of the village. Onyx eyes looked down at each step as he climbed up them; one... two... three... He lifted his head as the final step was taken and he was now face to face with Tsunade, a grim and hate filled expression on her face. Behind her, Kakashi stood with a rather crestfallen look in his one visible eye, his arms at his side, standing straight. It was the first time outside of a battle that Sasuke had ever seen him not leaning against something, squatting or just simply looking completely lazy. His prized Icha Icha Paradise book was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke felt his jaw clench a little as he remembered all the times he'd seen Kakashi with that book.

_Kakashi looked at the blond that stood before him, a cocky smile on the blond's face as he stood with his arms folded over that ridiculously orange jumper he wore before a rather bored look spread onto Kakashi's face before he reached back into the pack tied around his waste. Sasuke, twelve years old, and squatting in bushes to remain hidden, tensed, thinking the Jonin was going to use a weapon against the blond when Kakashi pulled a bright orange book out of the pack and began to read it, completely dismissing the blond before him._

_"What is this?" the blond demanded of the Jonin._

_"I wont need to pay attention to this fight. You are obviously going to loose." Kakashi said, not looking up from his book, then smirked behind his mask, or at least, Sasuke believed he smirked, it was hard to tell when all you could see was the man's left eye, "Besides, I haven't finished this last chapter yet."_

_"Why you-!" Naruto snarled before he ran at Kakashi, "I'm going to punch that smirk off your face!"_

_Even at Naruto's cry, Kakashi didn't move to block him, instead just squatted down, eyes never leaving the book, even when Naruto went to attack again._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>

_Sasuke, still twelve years old, shifted the backpack on his shoulders uncomfortably, scowling as he listened to Naruto's grumbling about walking. Ahead of them, keeping a slight eye on the path while also reading the orange Icha Icha Paradise book he was often seen with. Never mind they had narrowly avoided having their charge, a bridge builder from Mist, assassinated._

_Sasuke frowned at Naruto and Sakura's proclamation that Kakashi was late. Kakashi smiled at them, rubbing the back of his head, Icha Icha Paradise book hanging from his other hand between his legs as he squatted on the tree limb._

_"Sorry about that. You see, there was this old lady and her cat, well, it was stuck up a tree an-"_

_"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at him at the same time._

_Sasuke smirked as Kakashi rubbed his neck some more._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>

_Panting hard, Sasuke stumbled back from the tree he had been practicing on. He glared hard at it, not liking the twin holes that bore into it but didn't go through it. He flexed his left hand, swallowing hard as it spasmed in pain, making it hurt even worse._

_"Hm. Looks like two is your limit." came Kakashi's voice._

_Sasuke turned his head to where Kakashi was perched on top of a rock with his Icha Icha brought up to his face, reading._

_"Che. Do you ever put that stupid book down? You must've read it a hundred times by now." Sasuke grumbled as he prepared to attack the tree again._

_"Hundred and fifty-three to be exact." Kakashi corrected, snorting when the information made Sasuke loose focus, trip over a rock and land chest first onto the ground in surprise._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>

_Sasuke glared up at Kakashi from where he was strapped to the tree. Kakashi looked at him with something akin to disappointment in his eyes, his Icha Icha book at his side, forgotten for now as Kakashi tried to see if his words sunk into Sasuke's head._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>

_Sasuke. now sixteen years old, paused in moving to follow the rest of his team in leaving the newly formed Team Seven untouched by them. They'd found them while moving, all of them having set up camp for the night, but Sasuke was not interested in starting a fight right then and there, not when he had information that Itachi was so close by. What made him stop, however, was he noticed Kakashi leaning against a tree, reading a familiar yet different orange book as the three he was supervising set up their spots for the night. He stopped because he wondered how many times this time reading that book would make for Kakashi, remembering when the Jonin taught him the Chidori he had told him how many times he'd read it. He mused on it for a few seconds before he saw that the title was different. He was not reading Icha Icha Paradise, but, instead, a newer book titled Icha Icha Tactics. Shaking his head, Sasuke leapt off after his team once more to continue moving._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>

**I always thought**  
><strong>I'd make it<strong>  
><strong>But never knew I'd<strong>  
><strong>Let it get so bad<strong>  
><strong>Living with myself<strong>  
><strong>Is all I have<strong>

Kakashi always read that book when he deemed what was going on around him unworthy of his time, or he just knew that he would be able to handle anything that came his way. Often, Sasuke wondered how he could split his attention like he did but it would seem like Kakashi didn't find this unworthy of his time. Sasuke wanted to feel honored, proud even, that Kakashi was paying complete attention to him, like he had used to when he was younger, but he couldn't feel any of that. All he could feel was coldness, a numbing cold inside of him. Offhandedly, he wondered why he felt like this.

The sound of a whimpering sob caught his attention. Dark eyes flicked over to Sakura as she stood slightly behind Kakashi. She looked a lot different from his earliest memories of her, but the same from the last time he'd seen her. That short hair cut, the red outfit, and using the Hatai-ate to keep her bangs from her large forehead. He couldn't really remember many memories of her, mostly because he'd ignored her to the best of his abilities. He remembered that she had been apart of his fan club as a child, even keeping that club going as they got older and became part of the same time. Most of his memories of her were of her asking him to go out on a date, all of which he had always refused, sometimes even coldly so. He had other things on his mind at the time, like killing his brother, Itachi.

/Itachi.../

There was something he regretted in his life. He wished he had known the truth from the beginning, but that wasn't what Itachi wanted of him. Itachi wanted him to hate him, to become stronger so he would be able to defend himself against what he needed to. Only, Sasuke didn't use the abilities he had gained in his hatred for his brother in the way his brother wanted for him. Itachi had wanted him to become stronger so he could defend himself and those he loved from Madara, but instead he had used them for his own selfish means.

A flash caught his eye and Sasuke looked to the crowd. Making his way through the crowd, wearing less orange than he remembered, was Naruto. His blond hair longer than he remembered, as the boy was even taller than he last remembered. Forgiving blue eyes looked up at him from where he found a place to watch in the crowd. Idly, Sasuke wondered why Naruto wasn't up on the stage with the others, with the Hokage that Naruto was so close with, with his old instructor and team mate. As he looked to the blond, he remembered the other night when Naruto came to his cell to see him.

**I feel numb**  
><strong>I can't come to life<strong>  
><strong>I feel like<strong>  
><strong>I'm frozen in time<strong>

**Living in a**  
><strong>World so cold<strong>  
><strong>Wasting away<strong>  
><strong>Living in a shell<strong>  
><strong>With no soul<strong>  
><strong>Since you've gone away<strong>  
><strong>Living in a world so cold<strong>  
><strong>Counting the days<strong>  
><strong>Since you've gone away<strong>

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><strong>

_Sasuke frowned as he looked up at the ceiling of his cot. He didn't like the dull grey of it, nor the fact that he had to be here. He wanted to be out, he wanted to be anywhere but here. A shift outside of his cell caught his attention and Onyx eyes turned to the blond in orange and black at the cell, a kind smile on his face, blue eyes showing his happiness more than his tense body language did._

_"Hey, Teme." Naruto smiled to the raven, who sat up in the bed._

_"Dobe." Sasuke grunted, frowning a little as Naruto brought a chair from nowhere and sat down in it, "What are you doing here, and how did you get in? I thought I wasn't suppose to have visitors."_

_"Meh. I told the guards that I could handle you. It's not a lie, but they were happy to be able to go do something else." Naruto said, smiling cockily at the Uchiha, who scowled deeper at him._

_"Che. In your dreams, Dobe. There is no way in hell that you could ever handle me if I wanted to escape, even with these chakra suppressors on." Sasuke smirked as he swung his legs to sit at the edge of his bed, even jingling the metal Chakra Suppressors on his wrists as if they proved his point._

_Naruto snorted dismissively at him before he leaned forward, elbows pressed to his knees as he smiled softly to Sasuke, who blushed a little at the smile, "It's great to have you back, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke snorted as he looked away from the blond, rubbing the hairs at the back of his head, musing the already overly mused hair._

_"I'm serious, Sasuke. I missed you." Naruto said, looking at the other, his sincerity in his eyes as well as his voice._

_"I know you did." Sasuke muttered, glancing at Naruto before he looked away again._

_Naruto smiled before he shifted, "You remember when we fought at the valley of the end?"_

_"Che. Of course, Dobe."_

_"I was really scared that I would loose to you and that you would leave."_

_"Well, you did loose, and I did win."_

_Naruto sighed before he nodded, "Yeah. I know... It's just... I was really scared, Sasuke. I was afraid I would loose you forever."_

_Sasuke grunted before he shifted, "Yeah?"_

_Naruto smiled before he nodded._

_"Well, I'm back now." Sasuke murmured._

_Naruto smiled even wider before he nodded, "Yup, and when you get out... we can be together again. You know, like a team."_

_Sasuke looked to the blond, who was now looking down at his lap and blushing. The Raven couldn't help but smile at the other as he nodded, "Yeah, sure, Dobe."_

_Naruto turned his foxy grin back onto Sasuke once more, showing how happy he was at Sasuke's words, and the news that they would all be together again._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
><em>

**Do you ever feel me**  
><strong>Do you ever look<strong>  
><strong>Deep down inside<strong>  
><strong>Staring at yourself<strong>  
><strong>Paralyzed<strong>

Tsunade's voice ripped Sasuke from his memories of the other night, but his eyes staied focused on Naruto the whole time, the blond still smiling at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha. For crimes against Kanohagakure and your fellow Shinobi, you have been found guilty of the following actions.-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, making Sasuke look up from where he was looking at the ground._

_"Hn?"_

_"Do you remember how you got in here?"_

_"Huh?" Sasuke asked._

**I feel numb**  
><strong>I can't come to life<strong>  
><strong>I feel like<strong>  
><strong>I'm frozen in time<strong>

**Living in a**  
><strong>World so cold<strong>  
><strong>Wasting away<strong>  
><strong>Living in a shell<strong>  
><strong>With no soul<strong>  
><strong>Since you've gone away<strong>  
><strong>Living in a world so cold<strong>  
><strong>Counting the days<strong>  
><strong>Since you've gone away<strong>  
><strong>You've gone away from me<strong>

"Deserting your village, and making alliances with a known S-Ranked Missing Nin, Orochimaru. Deliberately attacking citizens of outer villages. Attacking and injuring Raigakure's Jinchuriken, Killer Bee, and attacking the Kage's at the Summit. For attacking and killing the temporary Hokage, Danzo, and-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Do you remember how you got here, to Kanoha, I mean." Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke like he was asking a ridiculous question._

_"No. I don't." the Raven muttered, looking confused bu the other's words._

_"Well, when you remember, will you tell me?" Naruto asked, smiling as he rose to his feet._

_"You're leaving?" Sasuke asked._

_The blond Jinchuriken nodded to the Uchiha, "Yeah, I have to get ready for tomorrow."_

_Sasuke smiled to the blond a little before he nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Naruto smirked, nodding._

**I'm too young**  
><strong>To lose my soul<strong>  
><strong>I'm too young<strong>  
><strong>To feel this old<strong>  
><strong>So long<strong>  
><strong>I'm left behind<strong>  
><strong>I feel like<strong>  
><strong>I'm losing my mind<strong>

**Do you ever feel me**  
><strong>Do you ever look<strong>  
><strong>Deep down inside<strong>  
><strong>Staring at your life<strong>  
><strong>Paralyzed<strong>

_Sasuke stood before the battered body before him. His own body sore, tired and bleeding. He saw his opening and took it. Rushing forward, he whipped his Chidori blade forward, blinking in almost surprise as he heard and felt the sword plunge into soft tissue and organs. A gasp came from his victim, as if they were surprised he was able to land the stab as well as he was. Numbly, Sasuke stood there with the blade in the other's chest, staring. Shock written all over his own onyx eyes as he looked into stunned blue._

**Living in a**  
><strong>World so cold<strong>  
><strong>Wasting away<strong>  
><strong>Living in a shell<strong>  
><strong>With no soul<strong>  
><strong>Since you've gone away<strong>  
><strong>Living in a world so cold<strong>  
><strong>Counting the days<strong>  
><strong>Since you've gone away<strong>  
><strong>I'm too young<strong>

"For the murder of Naruto Uzumaki, we of Kanohagakura sentance you to death by beheading on this day. October Tenth, Seventeen A.K.(1)" Tsunade finished.

Sasuke swallowed again as he looked down at the blond in the crowd, watching as another body, clad in black slid up to him and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. Itachi and Naruto looked at each other before they returned to looking at Sasuke, a forgiving and welcoming smile on both of their faces.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"N-Naruto?" the Uchiha stuttered, unable to move or even think properly._

_"Sas'ke." the blond breathed the best he could, a gurgling noise in his voice as a darkness spread into his eyes before the light completely vanished from them and he slumped forward, finally gone._

_/No! I wasn't suppose to kill him! I wasn't suppose to land that blow!/  
><em>

_"N-no! Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, his Chidori vanishing as he gripped the dead body of the blond, not even caring that he was being surrounded by Ninja from Kanoha._

_/He wasn't suppose to die! He was suppose to fight until I couldn't anymore and bring me back to the village, like he wanted! No! He can't be dead! No!/_

_"NARUTO!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
><em>

"Do you have any last words before your sentence is carried out?" Tsunade asked, frowning at Sasuke, looking where he was looking but she didn't see anything as she looked back to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't say anything at first. Thinking he wasn't going to say a word, Tsunade nodded to the executioner, who nodded back and placed the blade at Sasuke's neck, taking aim. He pulled the blade back to strike and as he arched the blade at the Uchiha for the killing blow, the whole village heard Sasuke's final words.

"I remember now, Naruto."

**Living in a**  
><strong>World so cold<strong>  
><strong>Wasting away<strong>  
><strong>Living in a shell<strong>  
><strong>With no soul<strong>  
><strong>Since you've gone away<strong>  
><strong>Living in a world so cold<strong>  
><strong>Counting the days<strong>  
><strong>Since you've gone away<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah, so there it is... I know, evil right? It sounded better in my head, I swear.<p>

(1)- I don't know the year that they use, so I made one up. A.K. means After Kyuubi... I dunno, it was the first thing that came to my mind... *sweatdrops*


End file.
